


As a Lover

by Archet



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet
Summary: It came to Aragorn as a lover would, a hot breath against his throat, but Aragorn understood peril in the spaces between the breaths and turned aside.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	As a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not originate nor create these characters, only this drabble.  
> Feedback: welcome and appreciated.

It came to Aragorn as a lover would, a hot breath against his throat, but Aragorn understood peril in the spaces between the breaths and turned aside.

A different bargain then, bent sweetly along the shell of his ear, honeyed tone foretelling vows fulfilled, a city safeguarded, a hobbit spared if only he would do this _small thing_ but Aragorn perceived lethal lies layered in the contract and rejected all.

Finally, a small, unadorned whisper, “He will _not_ fall, and will be _yours_.”

Aragorn’s whole heart listened.

And snapping the chain from around Frodo’s neck was such a little thing.


End file.
